


Saturday Love

by Azure (Fancy_Ravenclaw)



Series: Summer Flash Fests 2018 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Parenthood, flash fest: summer sounds, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Ravenclaw/pseuds/Azure
Summary: A Summer barbecue in the Howell-Lester household, with Dan, Phil and the children.





	Saturday Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Flash Fest: Summer Sounds, hosted by [Phandomficfests](http://phandomficfests.tumblr.com/).

From over by the barbecue Dan watched Phil manoeuvre his way through the conservatory doors without using his hands. He was holding two bowls of watermelon slices, and the moment the two children, kneeled by the pond trying to pet the fish, noticed their father they jumped to their feet and made a dash for him. “Careful, careful.” Phil said as he handed them one of the bowls.

While Nia and Elias returned to the pond, Phil joined his husband by the barbecue. He kissed his cheek and put an arm around his waist. The firelighters sizzled softly as the fire grew, occasionally making a hissing sound when Dan poked it with a stick. 

Two gardens over their neighbours were having a barbecue too, and the music from their radio was effortlessly carried through the windless skies to the Howell-Lesters’ house. There was chatter and screaming children, and as Phil stood with his hand on his husband’s hip, watching their children share watermelon with the fish, he was grateful for the peace and quiet in his own garden. 

“I think those robins from the Spring have come back.” Dan said in between bites of watermelon.

“From that nest?” Phil averted his eyes to the oak tree by the hedge and scanned the branches. Now that he was listening for them he could hear their song, but he couldn’t spot any. 

“Yeah, I’ve been hearing them but just before you came out I saw one by the foot of the oak.”

Phil hummed. “We should Google what foods they eat so we can bind them to us. House birds.”

“Before you know it our garden will be taken over by those birds. I think it’s easier to just give in and get a dog.”

The children by the pond had tired of feeding watermelon to the fish and were picking daisies to weave them into crowns and bracelets. Their laughter was infectious and had their dads smiling along.

Maybe it was time to get a dog. Elias had joined their family a year before and now that the dust had settled something was tugging at Dan again. Yet more free space in his heart, ready to put love into something. They had a large garden and were home enough to give dogs plenty of attention and walks. It could’ve just been the happy high he was on, basking in the sunlight in his garden with the people he loved, but he almost agreed to get a dog right there on the spot. He imagined them playing with their kids and splashing around in the pond, and really, it was only right.

“You say that like it’s a joke, but we could.” Phil said.

Dan laughed and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

“I’m serious.” Phil protested, but he was laughing too.

“Let’s talk about this tonight, okay? I don’t want Nia and El overhearing, they’d never let us hear the end of it.”

“I’ll harness their powers to bring you to our side.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

Phil half turned around, “Hey, guys!”

“No!” Dan wrapped his arms around his husband from behind to stop him from going over to the kids.

“See if you can stop me.” Phil pulled himself free and took his chances, running off with Dan in tow.


End file.
